


A Familiar Feeling

by carrymybeatingheart



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, The 100 - Freeform, murven - Freeform, my favorite non-canon otp, the cockroach and the raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrymybeatingheart/pseuds/carrymybeatingheart
Summary: A more heartfelt reunion between Murphy and Raven after they were separated in season five.





	A Familiar Feeling

"Everbody up!" The guards yelled, waking up Raven from her dreamless sleep. She was still feeling the effects of Abby's helplessness and pain as if it were her own. The betrayal was still raw, leaving Raven to long for the short moment she forgot about everything that was going on when she woke up. The few seconds of confusion after her eyes open, not remembering where she was or why, was pure bliss.  
It reminded Raven of her days on the Ark, when she had to wrestle her mother for the latest weapon of addiction. Soon enough, Raven had to give up on her mother and watch her slowly deteriorate. Raven knew better and wanted to help Abby, but she had more pressing issues to deal with first.  
Raven sat up with caution, not wanting to make any sudden movements to catch the guards' unwanted attention. She swung her bad leg on the floor first and then her good one before she stood up. The other unfortunate prisoners were doing the same as the guards went through their usual routine bed checks. The dampness of the air was never as heavy as the hopelessness that each prisoner felt and carried. It reminded Raven of heavy chunk of metal that hung around her neck like the ugliest necklace in the world. The skin underneath the collar was still raw from Abby's despair. Raven knew it was not her fault, but it was hard not to hate someone who reminded you of your past in the worst way possible.  
Raven sauntered over to Echo, who was starring out the filthy window.  
"Any updates?" Raven whispered, busying herself with grabbing a novel on the table next to her grounder friend. Echo shook her head, defeat betraying in her strong gaze.  
Echo made a promise to Bellamy, Clarke, and Monty that she would get them in to the Shadow Valley, but there has been silence from both ends for almost a week. Raven worried about her friends, alone with angry grounders who have been doing who knows what for the past six years. A slow, sick feeling began to grow in Raven's gut. A feeling that has been brewing since she landed on the ground with Murphy.  
Murphy. The cockroach. She hoped she would see him soon. Raven could not afford to lose anyone again, especially him.  
Her mind began to sort through possibilities of getting out and to her friends again. She ran through repeated plans, altered ones, and even some new ones, but none of them seemed tangible.  
Raven dropped the book in her hands, giving up on looking busy, and went back to her bed. The mattress was turned over, similar to the others. She flipped it right side up and sat down, putting her head in her hands. Ever since they returned to Earth, it was as if the world was working against them. Echo came to sit across from her friend, willing to comfort her, but Raven knew better. Raven felt the burden every time someone she cared about looked her way. She knew she was the only person capable of getting them out.  
Raven turned her attention to Shaw. His eyes met hers for a fleeting second, but he quickly turned away. After their conversation last night, Raven knew they were more alike than either had thought at first. She even believed they became friends, which was now one more person to worry about, but there was something that Raven could not explain. It was as if she almost felt guilty for connecting with someone else when she should be searching for a way to save her friends.  
Every time she looked at Shaw, Raven longed for something else. Something she could not explain, but she knew that once she saw it, felt it, that it could erase the horrible feeling that grew in the pit of her stomach.  
As if on cue, the front doors slammed open, revealing two broad guards carrying something in. New prisoners. The towering guards threw the captured, gagged, and cuffed onto the concrete floor.  
She recognized the look immediately. The defiant gaze that even when physically beat and vulnerable, can still put up a fight with his flippant words and strong eyes. It was the look of her friend. The cockroach who always came back.  
"Murphy? Emori?" Raven gasped, standing up, as the two guards left the indifferent crowd of prisoners who lost their curiosity when they saw two new roommates.  
Raven knelt down next to Murphy, feeling a hint of something close to relief and maybe even happiness. She loosened the strip of fabric used as a gag from his mouth and the binds around his wounded wrists.  
"What are you doing here?" she whispered. The murmurs of Echo and Emori's hushed conversation drowned out their own and vice versa. Even though it was obvious that the other prisoners and guards did not care one bit.  
Murphy rubbed his wrists for a few seconds, choosing his answer carefully without sounding as desperate as he felt. He wanted affirmation to the thoughts that gnawed at his brain from the moment he and Raven parted ways. All it took was one look into her brown eyes to know for sure what he felt was true.  
"We came back for you." Murphy met Raven's persistent gaze, watching as her breath came out slow and ragged.  
Murphy met Raven with such intensity that it sparked within Raven something she could not put her finger on just yet. Not when Murphy flashed another one of his famous smart-ass smirks. Raven could not help but return the gesture with her own smile. She did not know the next time she would see such an annoying yet wonderful sight, but she was glad to see it now. When she needed it the most.  
The four friends fell into a comfortable rhythm as they sat on the firm bed, catching up on this week's past events to figure out what could be next. Raven, who sat across from Murphy, kept stealing glances at her worn-out friend. His body was alert and listening, but his eyes showed just how tired he really was. Raven could not help but think about what transpired between them before. Every time she thought about it, the familiar feeling of weightlessness and relief flooded back into her bones.  
As Echo began to tell Emori what has happened of Octavia and their other grounder friends, Raven wondered how she survived with Murphy on the Ark. She also wondered how she managed to survive without him just this past week alone. She felt at home with him. The idea rushed into her mind and flooded every part of her body. No other person or friend has offered that comfort since Finn, someone she had lost almost seven years ago.  
Murphy finally detached himself from his own racing thoughts and caught Raven glancing between him and Emori with a questioning look.  
"No, we're not back together or anything," he spoke matter-of-fact. "I'm all yours." He tried to lighten the mood with a joking smile, but it fell short. He was met with a half-smile from Raven, who was still lost in her own valley of thoughts.  
"I think it might be better this way." Murphy added. Raven nodded, meeting Murphy's hard stare. The spark from before came back to life within Raven, raging and flaring. All of her racing thoughts ceased the moment she allowed herself to return Murphy's stare. Raven noticed the sickening feeling in her stomach was gone.  
Raven realized she missed the snarky and sarcastic cockroach that sat in front of her.  
More than that, Raven missed the compassionate and brave friend she has come to rely on for courage these past years. Someone who understood her pain better than anyone else on the planet or in space.  
Raven reached over and put her hand on top of Murphy's, taking them both by surprise.  
"I'm happy you're back," Raven smiled.  
"Said the raven to the cockroach," Murphy winked. Raven knew his words were meant to be a joke, but his tone and the gentle squeeze he gave her hand showed he felt similar feelings towards the woman in front of him. The woman Murphy has been unable to get off his mind from the moment they separated. When she spared his life, yet again. He guessed they were going to be caught in this game for the rest of their lives. One were he kept showing up and she would keep coming back.  
And Murphy was fine with playing that game as long as Raven was at the finish line.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I just want to thank you for reading my first post on Ao3! This is also my first Murven fic and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
